Chibi Usa's tase of death
by Small Lady2
Summary: Watch when you run into the road...
1. The perfect day; not

Chibi Usa hummed happily to herself as she picked up another crayon and started coloring a new picture in her coloring book. She was using orange for Sailor V's skirt. She reached for another doughnut and crammed it in her mouth while still coloring. She looked up suddenly at the sound of the front door slamming, and soon after in walked Usagi and her friends. 

"Hey Chibi Usa!"

"Hi!" She tossed down her orange crayon and pulled her book up with her as she stood up. "Look what I colored in! It's Sailor V!"

There was a chorus of "Wow"'s and "Great!"'s as they all gave Chibi Usa attention. Except for Usagi. Mamoru was busy that weekend studying for a college exam, and he had to cancel their date which really put Usagi in a bad mood. She sighed impatiently and cleared her throat for their attention.

"Anyone want some tea? We just bought some green tea yesterday. Oh, and I picked out some herbal tea!" Chibi Usa piped up to the girls.

"Sure Usa-sama, let me help you and we can bring it through for everybody together, okay?" Minako smiled down at her and took her hand. The rest of the girls called out their orders and Chibi Usa skipped through to the kitchen, Minako close following. Luna P tagged along behind.

Makoto, Rei, Ami and Usagi all settled down on the living room floor talking, or in Ami's case, reading, and waiting for their tea.

Usa-chan ran to the tea cupboard and pulled out two boxes. She pointed to each of them saying, "Green tea...and herbal tea!"

"Great! Okay so we need 3 green tea's, one herbal tea, I'll have...a green tea, so that makes 4, and what do you want, hun?" Minako replied.

Usa pointed to the herbal tea and smiled up at Minako. She pulled out a tray and set 6 cups, a special chibi pink one for her, and got everything else ready while Minako handled the hot water. Soon the tray was ready and they walked through with it, Chibi Usa running ahead so Minako just smiled and picked up the tray, walking carefully through.

The tray was greeted by a round of cheers and a rude, "Finally" from Usagi. The tea was drunk and soon Chibi Usa went back to her coloring. 

"Another youma attack, Makoko?!"

Usa-san pricked up her ears to listen. 

This is grown-up talk!' she realized and listened in attentively.

"Yeah, I tried to send out an attack at it but it dodged it and actually ran away. The people were okay, no one was hurt or anything...but it was so strange that it ran away. I mean, who knows what kind of enemy we have this time?"

"Yeah..." All the girls agreed and went into their own thoughts about who it might be.

"I can help!" Chibi Usa jumped up, knocking over crayons in excitement.

"Kitty Magic! Give me my unbrella!" She bounced Luna P on the floor after tossing her in the air. A cloud of smoke surrounded her and then after a few seconds, it cleared. Usa appeared grinning and holding her umbrella.

"I could punch him! And jab him with my umbrella!!" She leaped around the room swinging her umbrella around, until it caught a lamp and sent it crashing to the ground.

The girls groaned and Usagi screamed out her name in anger. Usa-chan stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Pick that lamp up, NOW!" Usagi cried. Chibi Usa couldn't move. She was scared if she did she'd burst into tears. That would be too embarrassing because she was around such grown-up girls.

"Aw, Usagi..." Minako started.

Chibi Usa couldn't hold it in anymore and with a cry of anger and sadness she streamed past them and ran out the door. 

"Now look what you've done, Usagi!" Rei's angry voice rang out, as she ran out the door. A light drizzle started but she kept running and was soon near downtown. The park! Thats where she'd hide out at! The rain was really pouring now and she couldn't wait for the shelter. Without thinking, she dashed across the road. A blinding light filled her eyes and she screamed as a car came right towards her...


	2. Floating

Blackness....and then white. It seems like Usa-chan was floating. Wait she was!

"Chibi Usa....Chibi Usa..." a light voice was calling to her. She opened her eyes slowly, then blinking rapidly under the light. She realised she was on her back. A shadow loomed over her. For a moment she felt fear, but the figure swooped in closer and she lay staring at a friendly face with beautiful eyes.

"Sailor Pluto?" She asked, meekly.

"Yes, it's me, Chibi-usa, Sailor Pluto. You ran into the road remember?"

"Oh My! I remember now. But what happened after that white light? Where am I? And why are you here?" She demanded of the woman. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. She stayed put. Pluto sighed.

"Usa.......you...died." Pluto looked down. Chibi Usa's eyes went wide and she found them filling with tears. But memories flowed back too, and she remembered *why* she ran into the street.

"It's just as well. Nobody loved me anyway. I was all alone." She gave out a little sniffle.

"That's not true Usa!" Pluto exclaimed, though she knew what Usa-chan was talking about. She took the small girls hand and smiled.

"Come with me." She said quietly. Suddenly they were both floating. Usa tried to make sense of the surroundings around her but found she couldn't. Everything was so bright! She clung onto Sailor Pluto's hand tightly; afraid she would get lost in this bright oblivion.

"Look Chibi-Usa."

Her eyes followed Pluto's pointing finger and she gasped loudly.

"Usagi?! And the girls? It can't be! How did they die?!" She cried out.

"Oh they're not dead, sweetheart. It's a vision of what they're doing right now..." She let the picture hang in Usa-san's mind.

"If only I hadn't yelled!" Usagi wailed, faintly. "Now she thinks I hate her forever!"

"I told you it was all your fault, Usagi!" Rei cried, not even bothering to hold back her tears. All their voices were so faint.

"I remember she was so excited about the tea..." Minako sobbed. She reached over to a table and picked up a small cup. Chibi Usa recognised it as her own. "Her tiny cup...she just drank from it a little while ago." That did it, they all burst into tears. The image of them weeping faded away.

"Hey!" Usa cried, wanting to see more. Pluto didn't say anything, another image appeared.

Mrs. Tsukino stood in her bedroom that she had slept in. She was sobbing freely also, packing Usa's things into brown cardboard boxes. Every so often, Mr. Tsukino came in to take boxes up into the attic. After the last one was up and the room was practically empty, Mr. Tsukino comforted his wife.

"It's okay, honey." He murmured. She cried and looked at the picture Usa had drawn, which was in her trembling hands.

Once again, that image disappeared slowly. Replaced by another one, that scared Chibi Usa.

"Darien..." she whispered. "He'sCrying?"

It was true. Darien sat in his apartment with his curtains drawn; the room was so dark. But she could make out a figure sitting on the couch. His head was in his hands and his shoulders shook. A picture of Chibi Usa sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"No! It's not fair!" Chibi Usa cried, not sobbing freely herself. "I want to go back, I don't want to stay here! People do love me! They do, and now I can't ever see then again!" She burst out in loud tears.

"Is that right Chibi Usa?" Pluto asked of the small girl. But she was too busy crying she couldn't answer. She just nodded.

"Okay... maybe there's something I can do..."


End file.
